Lost Memories, New memories
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: Chisa is a girl who lost her memories completely and wakes up in a dark rainy forest with a Leopard cub. Lavi and the others get a mission in that forest later meeting chisa finding out the earl wants something with her, Lavi and the others help her remember the memories she lost while obtaining new ones. LavixOc
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: i do not own Dgm except my OC. also i apologize now if there are small or little errors in my story that bother you but please try not to comment about that as I'm doing my best to fix that problem ^^ also OoO means the scene is changing just so you don't get confused. Rate and review, enjoy~**  
_

_What is this a dream?_

_Everything is dark no light at all._

_No sound but the falling rain._

_Cant recall the memories._

_A tiny mew is heard but can't see a thing._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lavi was about to head off to the kitchen with Allen to get some food. When Lenalee stops them by Grabbing the back of their shirts.

"eh? What is it Lenalee?" Lavi asked

"my brother wants you two in his office. Has a mission for you guys" Lenalee replied.

"oh alright..." Allen sighs as his stomach growls.

"did you eat anything Allen?" Lenalee asked

"no. I was training all day. That's why we were heading to the kitchen" Allen replied as his stomach growls again.

"its alright allen i'll pack us some lunch on the way" Lavi says.

"okay thanks Lavi" Allen smiles

Lavi and Allen head to Komui's office as Allen's stomach growls constantly. They open the door only to see stacks of paper, a coffee cup on the desk. Kanda was sitting on the couch waiting for them, Komui smiling.

"you Got a mission for us?" Lavi asked.

"yes in a Forrest that's next to a town that's two towns from here. There are findings that in the Forrest it's always raining" He starts

"sounds like something natural to me..." Lavi says.

"well yes. But in the town it's not even raining, also the forest is always dark even in the day. I want you to investigate it, if it involves innocence get it" Komui finishes.

"got it" Lavi says.

"bring a flashlight you'll need it" Komui adds. They all nod, Kanda "che's" as they go to their rooms,packs.

OoOoOoO

Allen and the other two arrive at the town, it's perfectly sunny in the middle of the day.

"let's get info from the towns people before we actually go into the forest" Lavi suggests.

"good idea. Lets meet back here in an hour" Allen agrees.

They all split up around town gathering information about the forest. Then they meet back were they started an hour later.

"they all say the same thing that Komui told us" Allen says

"i have something similar but they added something. One person said when they were in the forest they heard a mew near by" Lavi says.

"a mew? That's strange...what about you Kanda?" Allen asked.

"person got attacked by something in the dark. Came back scratches and bleeding everywhere" He replies.

"that is strange, sounds like innocence somehow" Allen says.

"yeah. Lets go check this forest out" Lavi says.

OoOoOoO

_In this darkness there is a light shinning down at me._

_A tall man with a top hat, gold eyes._

_Who is he? Why do I hear growling?_

"there you are. The earl is looking for you, we need to get that cat away from you" the man smiles

"who are you? Do you know me? Who's the Earl? Why do you have to take this leopard cub away from me?" A girl asked.

"seems you don't remember. My name is Tyki Mikk, the earl is our friend. And that is innocence that you can't have" Tyki smiles as he removes his hat off to slick his hair in a pony tail, putting his hat back on.

"Tyki...Mikk. Friend? Innocence?" she asked.

"yes the Earl is a friend to all Noah's" He smiles.

"Noah?" she asked.

"yes. Now give me that cat" he smiles reaching for the cub.

Suddenly she starts screaming from the pain in her head, just as Tyki was about to grab the Leopard cub it hisses and starts attacking him.

Lavi's pov:

_This forest is way too dark and its making it difficult to find anything at all._

"wait Lavi" Allen says suddenly stopping.

"what is it Allen?" I asked.

"did you hear that?" he asked

"hear what?"I asked

"a scream...sounded like a girl" he says.

_A scream? What is he talking about? I didn't hear anything._

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! DONT TOUCH THE LITTLE ONE!" a voice screamed.

"okay I heard something now. It did sound like a girl" I said looking around.

"let go check it out" Allen says.

"Allen...how? It's too dark we wont be able to see anything plus we don't even know where its coming from" I said.

"Tim seems to know...he's been acting strange ever since that scream" Allen says.

"well alright lets follow Timcampy" I said.

"Tim lead the way" Allen tells him.

Timcampy nods, flies off Allen's shoulder and over to the screaming as they get closer they hear a familiar voice.

"damn cat" the voice says

"that sounded like Tyki...if he's here then it's got to be innocence" Allen says

"then lets hurry" I said as I run faster.

We run faster and eventually see something. A girl sitting down, holding her head, a leopard cub attacking Tyki.

_That girl is trouble!_

"its Tyki!"Allen says.

I run over in front of the girl,have my hammer ready to attack Tyki if he comes at us.

"Tyki what do you want with this girl?" I asked.

"the shounen and his friends. Looks like my time is up. I'll be back" Tyki smiles and suddenly leaves, the cub goes back to the girl but growling at the three as she hugs her knees to her chest.

"what did he want with the girl?" Allen asked coming over.

"don't know but lets find out" I said.

My hammer shrieks, I put it away in my leg pocket. Then I kneel to look at her.

"you okay?" I asked but she stares blankly at me. "hmm. Okay let's try this, what did Tyki want with you?"

Suddenly she screams as the Leopard cub attacks me but I let it and Allen, Kanda notice that.

"Lavi!" Allen says as Kanda draws mugen but Allen stops him. "wait Kanda"

"whoa easy there little one. I'm not going to hurt her" I said wincing a little, the girl looks up seeing me not fighting back like Tyki did.

"stop!" she yells, the cub stops and goes back to the girl but still growling.

"thank you" I said getting up.

"Lavi you alright?" Allen asked.

"yeah im fine just scratches" I smile.

_Seems it attacks when it thinks the girl is in danger._

"so what should we do?" Allen asked.

"she's not talking so lets force her" Kanda says about to point mugen at the girl.

"no Kanda. We have to have a more gentle approach to this. It seems that cub only attacks when it thinks the girls in danger..so if we force her to talk itll attack us" I said.

"che..." Kanda says withdrawing mugen.

I kneel again looking at the girl with a gentle expression placed on my face as she just stares back blankly.

"my name Is Lavi, these two are my friends Allen and Kanda" I say softly

"Lavi...Allen..Kanda" she repeats.

"that's right. And your name is?" I smile.

"my name?" she asked

"yeah your name that we should call you by" I replied.

"don't know" she says

"you don't know?" I asked, she nods. "do you remember your name?" she shakes her head.

_Seems like amnesia..._

"do you remember anything?" I asked.

"only waking up in this forest" she replies.

_Seems like a case of a very long amnesia._

"hmm alright. How about we give you a name would you like that?" I said.

"okay" she simply says.

"alright. How about Chisa? Is that a good name Allen?" I asked

"it's a cute name" Allen smiles.

"do you like that name?" I asked, she nods. "alright Chisa..well for your memories don't worry about it. We'll help you remember them"

"okay" Chisa says simply.

"Chisa, we would like to ask a few questions that may involve that man earlier. But we wont hurt you so can you keep the cub calm?" I said.

"alright" she says hugging the cub, it calms down.

"so do you know why this forest is always dark even in the day?" I asked.

"no. it was dark when Chisa woke up" she replied.

"okay. we heard people say they would hear a mew when they're in this forest. Do you know why that is?" I asked.

"it's this little one here. Though Chisa does not know why little one mews. Leopard cub has been with Chisa since I woke up" she replied.

"does little one only attack when you're in danger?" I asked.

"i think so" she replies

"hmm. Alright now for the hard question, don't feel rushed or afraid okay?"I said, she nods. "what did Tyki want?"

"...he said something about an earl, a Noah and innocence. Though Chisa does not know why but Chisa head hurt when he said those things" she said.

_Hmm this involves the earl, he must have the Noah's looking around if there is innocence somewhere._

"Chisa what did he tell you about innocence?" I asked.

"he said this little one is innocence. But Chisa don't know what that is" she says.

"hmm..can I see little one?" I asked

"no..." she simply says.

"alright. Hold on give us a second?" I asked, she nods.

"whats up Lavi?" Allen asked.

"it seems that Leopard cub is the innocence. But we can't take the cub without it attacking us or making her sad" I said.

"why don't we just take it from her?" Kanda asked

"because there is a chance she could be the accommdator for that innocence" I said.

"let take them both with us then" Allen suggests.

"alright" I said walking over to her again. "Chisa?"

"yes Lavi?" she asked.

"we may have to check if little one is innocence. But you can come with us" I said.

"but Chisa scared to go" she says.

"we'll protect you" I smile.

"okay. Where going?" she asked.

"the black order" I smile.

"black order?" she asked.

"yes. All my friends are there. We're exorcists people who have power to kill demons with the help of innocence" I explain.

"exorcist? I don't know what innocence is" she says.

"yeah. We'll explain everything later. Want to come with us?" I said, she nods. "alright let's go"


	2. A new begginging

Lavi and the other two arrive at the black order along with Chisa who is following Lavi around like a little duckling.

"she's like a little duck" Allen smiles

"where are we?" Chisa asked

"the black order that big castle building you see up there" Lavi smiles

"does Chisa have to climb?" she asked.

"No. we're taking the underground entrance" Lavi smiles.

They get on the boat on the way up, then they get off it walking over to the front door as they go in.

"where we going now?" Chisa asked.

"to talk to the supervisor Komui. He's in charge of this part of the black order" Lavi says

"is Komui scary like that man?"she asked

"no not all. Komui isn't like Tyki" Lavi says as they reach his office. "Chisa stay out here for a moment. We have to talk to Komui"

"no Chisa want to stay with Lavi" she says clinging to him

"its alright Lavi. We'll tell Komui" Allen smiles, they go in.

"ill have to let panda know what happened" Lavi says to himself.

"there's a panda here?" Chisa asked.

"No panda here" Lavi laughs at the adorableness . "I meant my grandpapa he's called Bookman"

"is that his name?" she asked.

"not exactly..that's what he has people call him" He says.

"whats a Bookman?" she asked.

"i cant say much but...Bookmen's record history throughout time. That his job and im his apprentice but also an exorcist" he smiles.

"then why call him panda but not grandpa Bookman?" she asked.

"i call him panda cause he looks like one" he smiles

"if panda record history..he must be old" she says.

"yes he's very old" Lavi says.

"you old?" she asked.

"no not that odd. I'm only 18" he giggles.

"Chisa 17" she says.

"you remember that?" he asked, she nods. "that's good. Means your memory is slowly coming back"

"so your Chisa-chan" Komui smiles coming out with the other two, Chisa nods and clings to Lavi's arm.

"don't worry he's not going to hurt you" Lavi says softly.

"that's right. I'm your friend Chisa. My job is to make sure Lavi and the others do their job of collecting innocence, also make sure everyone is okay" Komui smiles softly.

"Chisa still don't know what innocence is" She says

"innocence is a substance that can bond with certain humans known as accommodators, to form an 'anti-akuma weapon' the only kind of weapon on earth that can purify akuma. Which are these monsters are enemy makes" Lavi explains.

"Chisa don't like monsters" she says.

"its alright. You have the power to make these monsters go away, we'll show you how" Lavi smiles.

"but you said 'anti-akuma weapon' and Chisa don't have weapon" she says.

"true. But there are two forms the innocence can take as an anti-akuma weapon. Equipment type which is like Kanda's sword or Lavi's hammer. Then there's parasite type which can take form of any part of your body or an animal that we call anti-akuma beast because they are animals instead of weapons and you can give commands to" Komui says.

"Chisa has that but how?" she asked.

"that leopard cub. Sometimes innocence of the parasite type acts on its own to protect the person or continue fighting even if they are no longer conscious. Didnt that cub protect you from The Noah?" he says.

"uh-huh" she says

"then you are the parasite type. Chisa-san we have to take you to see Hevlaska" he says.

"who Hevlaska? What she do?" she asked.

"you can say she's the oldest exorcist alive, since innocence came into existence but not exactly human. She is able to tell us how well your bond is with your innocence" he says.

"okay. Lavi come?" she asked looking at him, he nods.

They enter a dark lighted room with a platform under a white light as they approach the railing and stand there.

"Chisa one thing you should know before you go on that platform" Lavi says.

"yeah?" she asked.

"don't be afraid of Hevlaska. She wont hurt you" he says, Chisa nods. "alright go on..ill be right here"

Chisa walks up to the platform as it raises and a white being appears in front of her. Hevlaska's small like hands grabs Chisa gently, lifts her up, Chisa holds the cub tightly closing her eyes as it growls.

"do not be afraid. I am not your enemy" she says softly, Chisa nods. "2...18...36..48..65...77...89..97..97 % is your synchronization rate..hmm"

"what is it Hevlaska?"" Komui asked

"it seems she's a more advanced parasite type. They're hearts and mind are so well-connected that makes their bond stronger. Also there is something else about her" she says calmly.

"interesting. What else?" he asked.

"hold on let me check" she says trying to go further but suddenly gasps in pain as something forced her out of Chisa's mind. "i cant tell what it is...something prevented me from looking further in"

"hmm that's alright. Thank you" Komui says.

Hevlaska simply nods and puts Chisa back down as she goes over to Lavi and stays near him.

"she seems to like you" Komui says

"maybe or she feels safe around me.. Chisa lost all her memories..so she doesn't know where to go or who to trust expect me" Lavi says.

"that's understandable" Komui says.

"Lavi where we going now?" Chisa asked.

"im going to the library to talk to panda-jiji about something" Lavi says

"can Chisa come?" she asked

"i guess so" he says, Chisa clings to his arm as they walk.

"alright stay here for a moment okay?" he smiles.

"no...Chisa want to stay with Lavi" she says.

"the door will be open and ill be inside" he smiles, she nods.

Lavi smiles and ruffles her hair then goes inside over next to Bookman.

"hey gramps" he smiles.

"what is it" Lavi smiles

"well we got the innocence, it came with an accomodator. But she has lost her memory, so she's a little scared, only trusts me so far. I told her I would help her remember the memories she lost and she is sort of attached to me" Lavi says.

"she? And how attached?" Bookman asked.

"yeah her name is Chisa for now cause she can't remember her name. And she follows me around everywhere attached" he says.

"Very well. But remember Lavi don't get really attached to this girl. You're a Bookman apprentice you can't get attached. Everyone is just ink on paper. We are only here to" Bookman says but gets interrupted.

"i know gramps. Only to record this side of the war. You don't have to keep reminding me" Lavi says

"alright very well. May I meet Chisa?" he asked.

"Chisa-chan you can come in" Lavi smiles, she runs in and hugs Lavi. "this is Bookman"

"panda" she says pointing to him, Lavi giggles.

Bookman just stares at her without saying anything like she seems familiar or he met Chisa before. And she starts to get scared, hides behind Lavi as the cub Growls, Lavi notices this.

"scary" she says

"gramps something wrong?" he asked

"hmm? no...just thought I remembered something why?" he replies.

"your scary Chisa" Lavi says

"oh sorry. Um anything else to report?" Bookman says.

"um..yeah. Hevlaska said Chisa's innocence is a more advanced parasite type" Lavi says

"interesting. We'll go show Chisa around..i need to look something up" Bookman says, he nods going outside with Chisa.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hope you enjoy reading this next chapter cause i sure enjoyed writing it ^^ any who review, rate and enjoy~**

Lavi's pov:

I wake up and stretch for a moment, then see gramps is still asleep on his bed and that's when I hear meowing from Chisa's room and decides to go check on her.

_Wonder whats wrong._

I go to her room seeing her still asleep and seems alright but the cub is meowing for some reason. Then I hear her mumble and whimper in her sleep.

_I know the cub only reacts to what Chisa feels. Lets see she's mumbling and whimpering..could it be a nightmare?_

I go over to Chisa and the cub growls at me but I look at it calmly.

"shh calm down little one. Just want to make sure she's okay" I say .

the cub meows, nuzzled my arm as if it was saying okay and wanting me to help her, I nod as I gently put my hand on her shoulder.

"Chisa-chan...your having a nightmare wake up" I say softly

Chisa suddenly wakes up as she sits up really fast and panting heavily, I look at her worried showing in my expression a little.

"Chisa its okay your safe now" I said softly, she looks at me then suddenly hugs me tight. "shh its okay"

"Lavi can I ask you something?" she asked her voice slightly shaky.

"of course..fire away" I smile

"the earl..in what way is he evil? And why do these Noah people like Tyki side with him?" she asked

"the earl is an evil man who is planning to destroy humanity with his akumas and the Noah's their more like a memory of some hatred toward god. Each Noah memory is different, the hatred is stronger than others depending on what memory it is. These memories take over some person and they become immortal in a way. Now they side with the earl because he has hatred towards god as well, they share the same goal in mind. The earl's plan is to destroy innocence that we haven't found yet or innocence that we have. The main innocence he is after is called the heart. But he is planning to destroy it or them so that we can't destroy his akuma, his plan will work. So we have difficulty doing our job when the Noah get involved" I explain

"the heart? And why don't you kill all the akuma?" she asked

"the heart is basically the source of all innocence, powerful and can control all the innocence. If it was destroyed then all innocence gets destroyed as well Also its much harder than it sounds. One, we can't exactly find them easily cause they disguise themselves as normal people. So we don't know if normal people are akumas unless they show their true form, because the earl keeps making more of them" I say.

"if they're monsters then how can they disguise themselves? And how does he keep making more?" she asked

"this will answer both of the questions. The earl creates them with help of a person. In a situation someone has lost a loved one and is grieving, crying over them, this attracts the earls attention. He'll go to that single person then say something like 'I can bring back your loved one from the detestable god. All you need to do is call out their name and their soul will come back' now what happens is they will believe that and do exactly as he said but what they don't know is once the soul returns it goes inside a skeleton structure body that's created from dark matter and he has complete control over them then orders them to kill the person that called them, wear their body as a disguise" I explain.

"that's horrible!" she says

"that's not all of it. When they get brought back their soul is so full of sorrow because they have to kill other people so they can evolve to the next level and become stronger, they can't disobey his orders. The soul of an akuma is sad and horrifying it almost shocks you to the point that makes you sick" I said

"how you know what akuma soul look like?" Chisa asked.

"seen it once before but after that I couldn't. Thought what makes our job slightly easier is a person that's on our side" I said

"person?" Chisa asked

"yeah that s Allen. His right eye got cursed when he was little but it allows him to see the soul of an akuma or detect a akuma where ever it would be. That helps us distinguish a akuma from a normal person"I said

"do..do the souls get free from the earl?" Chisa asked

"yes when we destroy them with our anti-akuma weapon. Remember innocence is the only thing on earth that can purify akumas so when we kill them their soul gets purified and freed" I replied

"Chisa remember..." she starts

"huh?" I asked

"I remember there was this man, can't remember his name or what he looked like except his smile was almost gentle but his voice sounded sad. Don't remember where or when I saw him or why I met this man" Chisa says

"don't worry you'll remember eventually" I smile

"but Chisa scared to remember though I want to remember at the same time" she says

"why are you scared to remember?" I ask

"what if its something I wouldn't want to remember? Or something that will change me?" Chisa said her voice sounding scared and shaky.

"hey don't worry. I'm sure it wont come to that" I smile

"okay Chisa want to trust Lavi's friends, be happy. What I do?" she asked

"just be yourself Chisa and you'll start to become comfortable here then become friends with everyone before you know it" I smile

"okay. So your teaching me how to use my innocence?" she asked

"well kind of. You already know what to do since the cub attacks when you're in danger. But one of our generals who has the same parasite type innocence will help you train with your innocence so your better at fighting with it" I reply.

"okay. What we do now?" she asked

"we'll go get breakfast, talk to everybody. You'll love our cook Jerry his food is the best you can find. Ask Allen" I smile

"okay" she says as they walk.

OoOoOoO

Normal pov:

"hey there Lavi what can I do for you?" Jerry smiles

"the usual grill meat order for me, also something for our new friend Chisa" he smiles as Jerry finishes making his grilled meat and handing it too him, he grabs it smiling.

"your the new exorcist. It's nice to meet you" he smiles, she nods hiding behind Lavi shyly. "what can I get you?"

"Chisa don't remember or don't know favorite food" she says

" that quiet alright Chisa. I make anything your heart wishes for" he smiles

"i don't know..." she says

"well how about this. I'll make a variety of food that you can try, maybe you'll find out what you like" he smiles, she nods.

Jerry quickly makes the food then hands it to her minutes late. Lavi smiles and helps her carry it to the table where Allen and the other two are.

"is that all yours?" Allen asked with a mouth full of food, points to the food they are carrying,

"nope just the grilled meat" Lavi says.

"then whats with all the food?" he asked.

"Chisa didn't know what to order or remembered what her favorite food is. So Jerry made a variety of food she could try,eventually find what she likes" Lavi explains.

Chisa tries all the different foods that she had got but there was no reaction. There is no more food left by her.

"well Chisa did you find what you liked?" Lavi asked, she shakes her head. "hmm this going to be a lot harder than I thought"

Chisa looks around for more food, see's a few mitrashi dango's on Allen plate, points at them.

"huh? Oh these are mitrashi dango. Want to try one?" Allen smiles, she nods. "alright here you go"

Chisa grabs one that he offered to her, tries it and her eyes immediately sparkles.

"yummy" she says cutely.

"Chisa do you like them?" Lavi asked

"more?" Chisa asked nodding

"but...but these are mine" Allen says holding the plate closer to him,she looks like she's about to cry which makes Allen looked shocked conflicted.

"Allen just have Jerry make you more and give those to her" Lavi says

"oh alright" he sighs and them over to Chisa, she looks happy and starts eating them

"hey Lavi?" Lenalee asked

"yeah Lenalee?" he asked

"did she get her uniform yet?" she asked

"nope not yet" Lavi replied

"Johnny is going to have to measure her then" Lenalee says.

"yeah" He says, Chisa tugs on his sleeve. "what is it Chisa-san?" she points to Kanda's soba. "um...that's soba"

Chisa walks over to Kanda and tugs on his sleeve, he glances at her with his cold glare.

"um Chisa that's not a good idea" Lavi says worried

"what do you want?" he asked coldly

"can I try?" she asked pointing at the soba.

"forget it" he says.

"p-please Kanda-san?" she sniffles.

"no" he says simply and coldly

Suddenly they all hear sniffling and crying from Chisa as tears stream down her face, Kanda not moving but looking at her as if he was frozen from shock. The others look to Kanda wondering what he'll do.

"what's he going to do?" Lavi asked worried, the cub growls at Kanda angrily.

"che..." Kanda says moving his soba toward her, she immediately looks happy again as she tries it.

"EHHHHHHHH?!" everyone in the cafeteria says in shock even Allen who had stopped eating for a moment.

"Lavi?..." Allen asked

"yeah Allen?" Lavi asked still shocked.

"did you...just see what I saw?" Allen asked, he nods.

"Kanda has never offered his soba to anyone before" Lenalee says.

Chisa's eyes sparkle even more as if it's the most delicious food she has ever tried.

"really yummy!" she smiles

"looks like Kanda might have to order his food before Chisa comes to the cafeteria" Lavi says.

"thank you Kanda-san" Chisa says hugging him

"let go of me" he says but she doesn't let go, he gets more irritated.

"im surprised Kanda is still being calm. Normally he would just storm off cause he got annoyed" Lenalee says

"what was all the ruckus?" Komui says coming in.

"Kanda gave his soba to Chisa so she could try it" Lavi says

"ehh?!...is kanda Developing a soft side?" Komui asked.

"Shut up!" he growls, pulls away from Chisa then leaves.

"Kanda-san a nice person"Chisa says

"yeah..." Allen says still in shock.

"any who. Johnny needs to take measurements so he can make Chisa's uniform. You guys got a mission after she gets it" Komui says.

"got it" Lavi says.

OoOoOoO

Johnny finishes measuring Chisa then smiles holding the clip board close to him.

"alright all done. I'll have your uniform ready soon" he says and leaves.

"Lavi?" Chisa asked.

"yeah Chisa?" he asked.

"when do I get to train with the general?" she asked.

"hopefully soon. General Klaud is on a mission now. The missions our generals get are much more difficult and time-consuming than the ones we get" Lavi says

"okay. You said she same type as me?" she asked.

"yes same parasitic type except not advanced like yours. Her innocence is a little monkey that stays on her shoulder called lau jimin...when the general activates her innocence lau jimin gets bigger and can do a little more attacks" Lavi explains.

"so little one will get bigger?" Chisa asked, he nods.

An hour later Johnny comes back with her uniform ready, hands it to her with a smile.

"ive made all the designs you requested" he smiles.

"thank you Johnny-san" she says.

"no problem. Now go try it on you got a mission after all" he smiles, she nods leaving to a bathroom.

Few minutes later Chisa comes back wearing her exorcist uniform which has bunny ears as part of the hood, the top stopping at her waist but is only buttoned half way, one very long sleeve on her left arm, short sleeve on her right arm. For the bottom she has the short skirt like Lenalee's but also jeans under it which only one side seems short. Lavi slightly blushes but shakes it off.

"well we're ready to go?" Lavi smiles, she nods.


	4. Chapter 4

Lavi's pov:

we're on the train to China for our mission. Allen looks worried, Lenalee looks sad, Kanda is looking at the window while Chisa is asleep on my lap.

~two hour ago~

"we're all ready to go Komui" Allen says,

"good. Your mission will be in China" he tells them.

"China again? ..." Lenalee says sadly.

"do we have to go search for master again?" Allen sighs

"nope. This one is different. There have been findings of countless akuma in one part of the town. The finder there says it could be a broker" Komui explains.

"whats a broker?" Chisa asked.

"a broker is a single person who creates many akuma for the earl to get money" I explain.

"that's horrible!" Chisa says.

"yes it is. Any rate you'll take a train there and meet the finder. He'll give you details later" Komui says.

"right" I said.

~end flashback~

_even though this is just a mission to kill the akumas, get the broker...why do I feel like something bad is going to happen or this a trap set by the earl?_

"hey Allen.." I say softly so that Chisa doesn't wake up.

"yeah Lavi?" Allen asked looking up.

"whats up? You had that look of worry on your face since we left" I said.

"huh? Oh yeah...i can shake this feeling that something bad will happen" Allen says

"you too huh? I've been getting that same feeling" I said.

"im sure we're probably over thinking this.." Allen says.

"maybe...Lenalee?" I ask

"yeah?" she replied.

"something wrong? You look sad..." I said.

"just remembering the first time we came here" she mumbles.

_A lot has happened those few days we were here before. Meeting the beautiful Anita, her crew. Shipping out to edo to find general Cross. Swarm of akuma taking Allen away from us then him fighting Tyki, us thinking he was dead, loosing Anita and the crew. Lenalee's innocence protecting her as a crystal form. Meeting one of the akumas Cross made named Chomesuke then I had to separate myself from being a Bookman so I could help my friends fight and protect them, Allen suddenly coming back to save Lenalee with a new form of innocence called crown clown. The art fight with the Noahs, my hammer breaking into tiny pieces along with kanda's sword, we almost died back then too if it wasnt for Allen bringing us back with that piano in the ark, getting a new exorcist named Chouji who was originally part of Anita's crew..._

Suddenly my thoughts had stopped when I heard Chisa wake up and look up at me.

"where are we?" she asked

"almost to China" I smile so she doesn't see im troubled.

"why does Lenalee-san look sad?" Chisa asked.

"China brings back memories for us. We had one mission here long time ago and a lot has happened during that time" I say softly.

Chisa looks at me with her Violet and pale blue eye. Something about them gave off a gentle expression, suddenly she puts her soft hand to my cheek.

"fake smile. Lavi not actually smiling. He shows fake smile so Chisa no worry" she says softly.

I look at her my eye winding in shock at what she said to me wondering how she knew it was a fake smile.

_What ...how? All this time I was able to hide behind a smile. Hiding all my troubles and the real me which is my Bookman self...but she saw through it..._

Chisa gently taps my cheek and smiles at me with a soft caring expression.

"no hide behind fake smile. Lavi trouble? Then talk to Chisa. Hiding true self? Dont hide it show true self. Chisa wont mind cause Lavi will still be Lavi" she smiles.

_That's not true...my bookman side wont even care about her..._

I hold her other hand and hug her close suddenly having the urge to protect her even more.

"thank you Chisa-chan. I'll try" I say softly

OoOoOoOoO

Normal pov:

they get off the train as Lavi sees the finder, Chisa looks around like a little kid seeing things for the first time.

"Chisa sure does look excited" Allen smiles a little.

"well this is her first time here" Lenalee smiles a little as well.

"so you're the finder we're meeting?" Lavi asked

"yes thank for coming. This ordeal with the akumas are getting out of control" the finder says

"ah wait! Arent you Kie-san?" Allen asked.

"uh...yeah. Oh Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda its been a while" Kie smiles

"how you holding up?" Lavi smiles

"still trying to get used to being a finder. Always almost getting killed by akumas everyday but nothing I havent went through before" he smiles. "hows Chouji doing?"

"havent seen him for a while. He went with general Tiedoll on a mission" Lavi says.

"ah I see. Huh? Whose that?" Kie asked pointing to Chisa who hides behind Lavi.

"her name is Chisa. Newest member" Lavi says.

"nice to meet you Chisa. I'm Kie" he smiles, she nod. "shy huh?"

"uh sort of..." Lavi says explaining

"ah that makes sense, we'll hopefully you'll find your memories" he says

"so do we have a place to stay?" Lenalee asked.

"yeah it you guys should know the place" Kie says.

"Anita's place?" Allen asked, he nods.

"is it still the same?" Lenalee asked

"no..its turned into an inn now. I've made reservations for you guys" Kie says.

"thank you Kie" Lenalee says

OoOoOoO

they walk in and suddenly remember all that happened in this building, Chisa just looks at them not knowing what has happened.

"if you follow me ill show you to your rooms" Kie says.

"okay..." Chisa says for them, Kanda walks ahead as she tugs on Lavi's sleeve, he looks down at her. "Kie-san showing us our rooms"

"oh right. Thank you": Lavi smiles.

They follow Kie to his room, sits down as Chisa stays next Lavi clinging to his arm.

"so whats the problem? Or do you know where this broker is?" Allen asked

"well we can't say for sure its a are near a hospital and its increasing" Kie says

"just like that one time" Lenalee says

"is it the doctor?" Allen asked.

"i don't think so. I talked to the nurses there. They all say one nurse is always greedy and acting stranger then normal. And the patients that were sick but got better suddenly die a few days later. That's why im thinking its a broker" Kie says.

"sounds like it" Lavi says

"well let's go check it out then" Allen says

"tomorrow. Right now the hospital isn't open right now" Kie says.

"then we'll just get some rest in the morning" Lavi smiles

it's the middle of the night but Chisa is the only one awake as she stares out the window only seeing darkness, not responding or moving from that spot. The cub get worried sensing something is wrong, feeling what Chisa is feeling as it nuzzled her leg but she doesn't respond or look down , the cub runs out and runs in Lavi's room, jumps on his bed waking him up.

"huh? What was that..oh! Chisa's leopard cub" Lavi says looking at it as the cub bites his sleeve trying to pull him as if it was trying to take him somewhere. "whats wrong?"

The cub jumps down and runs over the door like its saying "follow me"

"you want me to follow?" he asked The cub meows as if it was saying yes. "alright"

Lavi gets up and walks over to the door as it leads him to Chisa's room, he sees her standing by the window, looking outside.

"Chisa-chan?" he asked.

There was no response still. So he goes over to her, hugs Chisa close to him which snaps her out her trance like state.

"Lavi..." she says looking at him.

"couldn't sleep huh?" Lavi asked

"no. Chisa been awake the entire time" she says

"why. What wrong?" Lavi asked

"Chisa feel like ive been here before" Chisa says

"hmm. Well im sure you'll figure it out" Lavi smiles.

"okay" she says simply.

"try to get some sleep okay? Tomorrow might be a long day" he says.

"Lavi stay?" she asked.

"um...alright..ill stay in the room" he says picking her up almost in a bridal style, place her down gently back on her bed, tucks her in "night Chisa"

"Night" she says closing her eyes.

Lavi smiles softly and sits in a chair watching over her before he falls asleep. As Bookman's voice resounded in his mind saying. "don't get attached to the girl" Lavi mumbles something sleepily then falls into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: something interesting happens in this chapter and the next one will be more interesting. hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ review, and enjoy~**

Chisa wakes up and goes outside in the living room with the cub seeing Lavi standing by the wall and looking at the counter with a sad observant expression. Chisa goes over to him, hold his sleeve making him look at her then smiles.

"what Chisa say to Lavi back on the train?" she pouts

"not to hide my true self?" he asked

"not just that! But not to hide troubles, if you troubled about something then talk to Chisa" she pouts more.

"oh...im just remembering something. At the time before we came here, we stayed at a small inn. There was this beautiful woman at the counter and I said strike" he started.

"what you mean by strike?" she asked cutely.

"it's his line when he sees a beautiful or pretty girl, woman who is his type and he would say strike when he sees them"Allen says coming over.

"how come Lavi no say strike when see Chisa? Am I not pretty?" she asked,he blushes.

"yeah now that you mention it. We never heard you say strike once to Chisa" Allen says.

"b-beacause it was too dark to see her during the that time" he says.

"yes. But we're out of the dark so you can see her now" Allen says

"well I only think of Chisa as a little sister" he says blushing.

"i think that will change over time" Lenalee whispers to Allen as she comes over hearing the conversation, he nods.

Lavi glances sadly at Chisa but then shakes it off with a smile. Then looks at Kie for new information.

"so we ready to go check out the hospital?" Lavi asked

"yeah" he smiles.

OoOoOoOoO

They arrive at the hospital, most of the nurses are in a group by a corner, Chisa's eyes widen as if she saw something.

"something wrong Chisa?" Lavi asked.

"huh? N-no..." Chisa says looking back at the nurses.

"hello" Kie says.

"oh its Kie-san again. Friends of yours?" one asked.

"yes they came to help me out with this problem over here. How the situation?" Kie replied.

"not any better. The patients death are increasing even more and more each day. Just yesterday we had ten patients die on us soon as they got better. I was going to report what happened and see if the doctor noticed anything strange but suddenly that nurse became in charge of this place and said she would have any of us fired if we even bother or say something bad about her. And we all want to keep our jobs" another nurse says

"don't worry we'll help you" Lavi smiles

"thank you so much all of you. She's in room three with a patient" a nurse says.

They all nod and head to the room three just as the nurse was about to kill another patient with a dose of something in a need.

"hold it right there!" Allen says

"dam exorcist" the nurse hisses.

She looks at Chisa who stares at the room with wide eyes as if she remembers something or saw something but its blurry.

~Memory~

_ in a small white room lays an unconscious girl though she could hear talking outside of the room._

"_how is she?" a male sounding voice asked_

"_can't say for sure. Her injuries are really bad it may take weeks even months for her to completely heal" a female sounding voice replies._

"_i see...may I see her? The male asked._

"_of course. But she is still asleep" the female replies._

_ The girl hears footsteps getting closer to the door, hearing it open as whoever was outside is coming and the footsteps getting closer and stops._

"_this happened because of me. I'm sorry, though it was nice having you around. You wont have to worry about this or anything else anymore. We probably wont meet again but I do hope you'll be safe, have new friends, that you don't have to go through something like earlier ever again. Goodbye my sweet friend" a voice says as she felt a soft gentle hand on her forehead then all goes blank and black before she completely slips into unconsciousness but before she went into a deep slumber the girl heard the footsteps get fainter as the door closes._

~Memory~

"Chisa whats wrong?" Allen asked.

"huh? Oh nothing" she says though Lavi looks at her worried.

"get them!" the nurse yells.

Lavi and Allen get in front of Chisa, the cub growls at the akuma heading towards there.

"innocence activate!" Lenalee says as her black shoe suddenly spirals up around her lower half legs then forming black boots as she kicks the akumas heading towards, it gets destroyed.

"level one's are nothing. Mugen activate! First illusion nether world creature!" Kanda says as bug like creatures come out of his sword and towards the akumas destroying them.

"Ozuchi Kozuchi! Grow grow grow grow!" Lavi says as his little hammer suddenly gets bigger in size then he hits the akumas heading towards as if they were little flies.

"Crown clown! Activate!" Allen says as a white looking coat lands on his shoulders covering him along with a silver looking masquerade mask lands in front of his chest resting "clown belt!" little crowns going up his finger and swings his hands in one direction, they hit the other akumas.

Chisa looks around wanting to help but doesn't know how or if she'll be of any help.

"damn exorcist!" the nurses yell.

"let us handle them. Focus on the girl" two voices says.

"that voice" Lavi says standing next to Chisa.

Suddenly a bunch of level three akumas, fly toward them making the battle harder and forcing them to get separated from Chisa.

"che.." Kanda says.

"Lavi we need your help please" Lenalee says

"damn it...alright!" he calls turning to Chisa. "stay here" she nods, Lavi leaves to the others, suddenly a bubble shoots at her capturing Chisa, separating her from the cub, she starts to panic.

"hee hee! We caught..." one voice says.

"the princess" another voice finishes.

"oh no Jasdevi..." Allen says

only Krory could take on these two..."Lenalee says worried.

"damn..well as long as they didn't do what they did last time...we should be fine" Lavi says.

"you mean this?" Devit says

"purple bomb!" Jasdero says as the purple goo shoots at them and covers their eyes making them see the wrong thing and not the enemy which makes the battle more difficult.

"damn..."Lavi hisses.

"you probably will all die now. There no way you can win. And all the little princess can do is watch" a voice says

"La...Lavi..." Chisa says scared.

"hold on Chisa ill get to you" he says.

"it's no use! He wont be able to see us" Devit says

"and if you try you'll die" Jasdero laughs

"damn it!" Lavi hisses.

"Lavi...Allen...Lenalee..Kanda...NO!" Chisa screams. suddenly the tiny leopard cub gets really big. Big enough to squash them.

"um Devit" Jasdero says.

"its fine it wont hurt us Jasdero" devit smiles but suddenly gets whacked by the leopard, starts bleeding a little.

"let me out of here!" she screams.

"Devit!" Jasdero says in a high pitch voice.

"why you stupid girl! Shut up! I don't see why the earl considers you important when you've joined sides with those exorcist! We should just kill you now!" Devit says angrily.

No! let me out!" she screams and the leopard attacks jasdero.

"jasdero! Hey you stupid girl make that leopard stop or else?" he says angrily.

"NO! I said let me out! What does the earl want with me!" Chisa scream again.

"Jasdero lets to that one make the girl pay for hurting us"devit says

"hee! Okay devit" jasdero says.

They point their gun at the others smiling while chisa is still trying to get out.

"he who us always smiling" Devit starts

"crap not that again" Allen says.

"but upset and frowning" Jasdero continues.

"this isn't good" Lavi says

"the earl!" they say together but before they got the chance to pull the trigger, Chisa's leopard hits them with its paw making them fly towards the wall.

"damn you stupid girl! Your going to pay" Devit growls

"no you are the one that is foolish little Devit, Hyoku" Chisa says but in a calm serious deadly voice. Which makes Lavi look back to where she was.

Suddenly the two flew backwards towards the wall and hitting it.

"listen to me if you want to live. Set me free now, leave us alone and leave" Chisa says in the deadly voice.

"okay" they say and do so then they leave.

The leopard goes back to being a cub, Chisa runs over to hug Lavi tightly. He hugs back but in shock a little, confusion thinking if that was really Chisa they heard.

"you okay Lavi?" she asked

"yeah. Chisa?" he asked nodding.

"uh-huh?" she asked.

"how in the world did you do that?" Lavi asked

"do what?" she asked

"you made those two leave us alone and set you free" Lavi says

"that was me?" thought that was you guys" Chisa says, he shakes his head. "Chisa don't know..but my head hut now"

"hmm. Can you go back to the inn with Lenalee? I have to take this broker somewhere with the other two" he says, she nods following Lenalee back to the inn.


	6. Chapter 6

Lavi pov:

_the fight with Jasdevi earlier..was that really Chisa? But it didn't sound like her. Usually she so cute...no I wait I mean a little kid. But back there she sounded so serious almost deadly like she was going to kill them. But Chisa wouldn't do that._

We handed the broker over to Kie who headed back to the order first, then we headed back to the inn where Lenalee and Chisa are.

"hey Lavi?" Allen asked.

"yeah what up Allen?" I asked.

"did you notice earlier the change in Chisa? Her voice and the atmosphere around her got deadly and serious all of a sudden" Allen says.

"yeah I did...but Chisa..she wouldnt sound serious like that.." I said.

"it's almost as if she had another personality in her" Allen says

_another personality huh? Sounds like me.._

"maybe...but the one thing that bothers me is the fact that Jasdevi looked terrified suddenly, they actually listened to what she said. And I know from the past encounters with the Noah's they don't listen to anyone but the Earl" I said.

"that was strange" Allen agrees

_ill have to talk to panda-jiji. Maybe he knows something, he acted strange when he saw Chisa..._

_OoOoOoO_

we make it back to the inn and see Lenalee with Chisa who seems is whimpering, the cub is shaking a little as if something was wrong.

"whats wrong?" I asked going over to them.

"I don't know..she was asleep the starting whimpering a moment ago. I think she's having a nightmare" Lenalee replied.

"nightmare again?" I asked, sit down next to her as I place my hand gently on Chisa's shoulder. "its me Lavi. Your having a nightmare Chisa. Its okay though your safe"

"La-Lavi?" she mumbles.

"yeah. I'm right here" I say softly

Chisa slowly open her eyes and blink up at me with her pale and violet eye with little tears in the corner of them, I blush but shake it off then wipe those small tears away.

"see you safe" I smile.

"thank you guys" she says softly, gets up to hug me.

"for what?" I ask

"being friends with me, helping me" she says

"of course. Everyone in the order is like a family we all help each other. Right Lenalee?" I smile.

"yeah" she smiles.

Normal pov:

Chisa smiles softly but suddenly her eyes widens as if something hit her in the back of her mind and a blurred image appear in her mind.

~memory~

_there was a tall man with brown short hair and a girl standing next to him looking sad._

"_why are you leaving? Aren't we family? Family is supposed to stay by each other and help each other" the girl says_

"_im sorry..but you need to realize this family isn't right. He is planning something terrible ..something you wouldn't like. I'm leaving this family so that I can find a way to stop his plan beside someone close to me wouldn't want me mixed up in this plan" the man replies._

"_then..ill come with you!" she says_

"_weren't you just saying something about family? That you have to stay with them? He asked_

"_yes... but like you said he's planning something I wouldn't like. Besides nothings the same without you around, also im starting to get a bad vibe from his room..like something in there makes me feel sick" she says_

"_alright thank you. You've been so much help to me, a great friend"the man smiles_

~end memory~

"Chisa?" Lavi asked worried.

"huh?" she mumbles but then shakes it off.

"are you alright? Did I say something wrong? Lenalee asked

"no you didnt..im fine" Chisa says looking at her, though Lavi is still worried.

"alright we ready to head back? I'm starving!" Allen says.

"Allen-kun something was wrong with our friend and your thinking about food?" Lenalee says sadly.

"no its okay Lenalee-san. I'm hungry too" Chisa smiles, picking up her cub as it licks her cheek.

"well alright then. Lets go" Lenalee says. As they leave but looks back to Lavi who is still standing there with a worried expression. "Lavi come on!"

"huh? Oh right coming!" he calls running over next to her.

"something wrong?" she asked.

"just have a lot on my mind" Lavi says.

"like what?" she asked

"the fight with Jasdevi earlier and Chisa had that same look back at the hospital..its starting to worry me that something is wrong with her" he says

"im sure she okay" Lenalee says

"I don't know..." Lavi says.

" hey if you worried about Chisa talk to her then" Lenalee says.

"your right. Thanks" Lavi says


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: so this chapter is a bit interesting we get to see a bit of what the Noah's might be up to, someone starts to feel conflicted. enjoy ^^**

Tyki pov:

"well you two? How did it go?" I asked crossing my arms

"the exorcist weren't a problem...it was the girl" Devit says

"how was she trouble? She doesn't know how to use that innocence of hers..even though that cat attacks anyway" I say.

"she was screaming.." Jasdero starts.

"then get serious all of a sudden. Something in her voice was terrifying then that cat got huge, attacked us as if we were flies!" Devit says

"looks like she starting to awaken. So the earl was right" I say taking my hat off and slicked my hair back in to a pony tail, then putting my hat back on.

_So he did do it..._

"Tyki?" Devit asked

"hmm?" I answered.

"why is this girl so important to the earl? She with those damn exorcist we should kill her" Devit says

"ill explain later. For now we need to find a way to separate her from the others and that cat" I say

"we tried!" Jasdero says

"but like I said...attacked us as if we were flies. There's no way to separate those two" Devit says.

"don't worry I have a plan leave it to me" I smile.

_Will you come back or stay with them?_

OoOoOoO

Lavi Pov:

I walk over to the library and see gramps looking at a book, go over to him.

"hey gramps, I got a question" I asked

"hmm? He answered.

"Chisa been acting strange, the Noah's came back again" I started.

"how strange?" he asked.

"well in a certain situation her eyes would widen like something was wrong then when we ask her she would say its nothing" I replied.

"hmm" Bookman simply said.

"not only that but the Noah keep coming after her...gramps if you know something tell me I want to know because...I'm..I'm a Bookman too..so if it's in history I should know cause I find it strange that they are after her" I say

_I was going to say her friend but if I said that then panda-jij would be mad at me..._

Bookman looked at me for a second with a serious expression as if he was analyzing my expression or to see if I would say anything else.

_He's testing me to see if I would say her friend which isn't something a Bookman wouldn't say...its a good thing I didn't say it.._

"alright then. I checked through a few books..there are records of another Noah who was with the earl long time ago, everyone was afraid of this Noah. Lets see I also remembered that the time of the 14th's betrayal against the earl there was another person with him, there was a battle between the 14th and the rest of the Noah family with the earl. However after that there was no more record of that Noah or the 14th" Bookman says

"who won the battle?" I asked.

"it wasnt clear so we can't say for sure" he replied.

"did this Noah have a name?" I ask

"there was no name in the record. Just known as the most feared Noah in history" Bookman says

"so your saying they're after her cause Chisa might be this Noah?" I ask

"maybe..but there's no way to tell for sure since her memories are gone. And if she was that Noah then there's nothing we can do to change that. There might me be a battle happening, we would have to fight her" Bookman says

_if Chisa is that Noah what would I do? Who will she side with? Would I still see her like a sister and want to protect her? Or will I have to fight her...if your that Noah will you stay with us?_

I looked at the window with a sad and conflicted expression for a second but then change it when I saw gramps analyzing me again, probably saw my expression before I changed it. There was a deadly silence in the room then Bookman broke it.

"this is the reason we must not get attached to the people we work with if there was ever a time we have to fight them, we can record history without interfering" Bookman says, I looked at him seriously completely hiding my conflicted expression from him.

"yeah thank...panda-jiji" I say and leave the room.

_Damn it! Why do I feel like this?! This has never happened to me before..i feel so conflicted._

I thought and that's when I heard a child's voice resounding in my head, I realize that's my voice from when I was a kid.

"you're not like the 48 me's why are you so different then the last 48 Lavi's? I thought you decided to become a Bookman" the voice says

_this again?! I thought I had got over this after the battle in the ark?!_

"humans are just pathetic and stupid just repeating history every time. Never learning from the past. War after war" the voice says

_shut up! I know!_

"then why did you ask why you were so conflicted if you knew this?" the voice asked.

_I..dont know..._

"because your developing feelings for this girl just like what you did for your so-called friends. You might have to fight your best friend Allen too. Arent there theories of him being the 14th?" the voice says.

_Shut up! I only see Chisa as a little sister and Allen wouldn't let that happen._

"baka...you dont even realize your own feelings for the girl. Separate the fact she acts like a kid and you'll see why. But forget those feelings you're a Bookman, not supposed to have a heart or develop feelings" the voice says.

"shut up!" I yell as my head spins with thoughts and questions, I hold my head.

"who the hell are you yelling at baka usagi?" a cold voice says

I raise my head to see who said that only seeing a tall figure with long black hair which I recognized as Kanda who is standing in front of me, staring at me with a rather annoyed look, the voice starts to disappear, my thoughts stopped spinning.

"Ka-Kanda?" I asked

"what?" he asked coldly

"wha..what are you doing here?" I asked confused

"i was about to ask you the same thing. Your standing in the middle of the hall, I was heading to my room then you yelled. Now out of my way baka usagi" he says leaving as those two words echoed in my head.

OoOoOoO

Normal pov:

Lavi stood at the entrance of Chisa's room with those two words still echoing in his head as he looked at her sleeping feeling with a confused, sad, worried look.

"Chisa..." he says softly

she suddenly rolls over on her back and without knowing so he was standing an inch away from her bed, then he sat down next to her unconsciously leaning forward until his face was a mere inch from hers. His hot breath against her pink lips, reached his hand to her soft cheek and starts gently caressing her cheek with his thumb.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: so in this chapter we get to see Chisa use her little leopard friend as innocence against a general. enjoy ^^**

Lavi was about to lean closer unconsciously but stops, pulls away a little when he hears Chisa moan softly as she begins to open her eyes, he turns his head away blushing slightly but confused to why he's blushing.

"huh? Lavi?" she asked cutely.

"hey Chisa..."he smiles softly

"what you doing in my room. What happened?" Chisa asked.

"to come check on how you were doing. I got worried and you fell asleep on the way back" he smiles

"Lavi got worried?" she asked

"of course. I'm your friend" he grins

"Chisa glad your my friend" she smiles

"heh...so how are you feeling?" Lavi asked

"Chisa okay" she says cutely

"that's good!" he grins

"Chisa san wake..oh your awake...Lavi what are you doing here?" Lenalee asked coming in.

"just came to check hows she's doing...something you need Lenalee?" he says

"my brother says he wants Chisa in his office" she replies

"alright. Come on Chisa" he smiles

"but Chisa has to change in normal clothes" she says.

"oh then ill wait outside" he smiles as Lenalee leaves the room.

"no stay..." she says.

Lavi's face turns a shade of red that is redder than his hair, feeling heat rise up to his face then his ears. He simply nods, walks over to the door facing the empty hall, closes the door so she has privacy. His face getting more hot when he hears the ruffling of Chisa's clothes as she changes,his heart pounding hard against his chest, getting more confused to why he feels this way and slowly going into a daze but snaps out of it when he felt Chisa grab his hand making him look at her seeing that Chisa's short and light orange hair contrasting to the dark blue tank, top and white shorts. Her pretty blue and violet eyes looking up at him cutely.

"sorry for making you wait.." she says cutely.

"its alright. We're ready to go?" Lavi smiles

"uh-huh" she smiles

OoOoOoO

They arrive at Komui's office seeing him doing paper work as he drinks his coffee, he sees the two standing by the door.

"ah hello you two" he smiles

"you wanted to see Chisa?" Lavi asked

"yeah I have some good news" Komui smiles

"whats the good news?" Lavi asked.

"General Klaud just got back from her mission, agreed she will train Chisa, also have her as a exorcist under her. She's waiting in the training ground" he smiles

"that's great! Come on Chisa" he grins, she nods.

OoOoOoO

They go inside the training ground and she sees a young woman with long blonde hair that covers the right side of her face, has a light path of skin on the top of her face going from both sides making it look like a burn or scar. Wearing a fancier exorcist uniform with gold edgings, gauntlets around her arm to present her status as a general. While there's a cute little monkey on her shoulder, Chisa looks at her amazed.

"Chisa right?" she asked softly, Lavi nods. "nice to meet you im general Klaud. So shall we get started?" Chisa nods. "very well..Lau jimin" the tiny monkey that was on her shoulder suddenly changes in size as it gets bigger , Chisa looks up at it amazed.

"aren't you going to activate your innocence?" she asked

"don't know how..." Chisa says shyly.

"say the name of your innocence" she says softly

"name?" she asked

Lau jimin starts throwing punches, Chisa immediately dodges, her cub does the same thing at the same time. While Lavi tries to remember the battle they had earlier with Jasdevi.

"if you want to fight against me you have to activate your innocence" Klaud says

"I cant remember!" she whines and the cub charges toward Lau jimin. " no little one!"

"hmm Hyoku..." Lavi says.

"what?" she asked dodging as she grabs the cub away quickly

"try hyoku" he says

"o-okay..Hyoku!" she says

Suddenly the cub grows in size the same as Lau jimin and growls at the general, Lau jimin.

"looks like you found out the name of your innocence" she says

"thank you Lavi" Chisa smiles, he nods.

"go Lau jimin!" she says and Lau jimin throws more punches rapidly at Hyoku but it grabs Lau jimin's fist with its tail tightening its grip as it growls.

Hyoku starts scratching and clawing Lau jimin multiple times then bites his shoulder.

"Lau jimin" Klaud says whipping the ground with her whip.

Lau jimin pulls away fast and throws Hyoku against the wall, it meows in pain but about to get up.

"Hyoku..." she says, it gets back up, charges toward Lau jimin.

He throws more punches at hyoku but it dodges even though Chisa didn't say anything, it suddenly goes in long-range mode splitting from head to paw, a beam of light shoots at lau jimin making him fly backwards toward a wall as it hits the wall and shifts back to normal size. Hyoku going back to Chisa also goes back to normal size. Lavi stares amazed at the incredible fight he just saw, Klaud puts Lau jimin back on her shoulder.

"impressive, that was a good match. It seems you know hot to fight with your innocence well. More training and fighting with hyoku and you will do fine. I shall call you when we will have another training match in the mean time practice with other people" Klaud smiles kindly, leaves the room.

"great job!" Lavi grins.

"thanks. So little ones name is hyoku?" Chisa asked, it nods in agreement.

"well now you can fight a little easier with hyoku" he smiles

"uh-huh. What now?" she asked

"let's go tell the other how well you did" he smiles

Chisa nods cutely and takes one step but her headed to hurt as her vision doubled and blur, the room spins around fast. She could hear Lavi's voice of concern asking if she was okay, she tries to look at him but everything was spinning too fast, doubled almost tripled then she blacks out.

Lavi pov:

I was about to walk out but turn to see if Chisa was behind me but she was still standing in the same spot but holding her head. I walk over to her worried.

"Chisa are you okay?" I asked as she tries to look up at me but she suddenly collapses and I catch her quickly, look down at hyoku who's whining almost whimpering making me very worried.

I pick her up and carry Chisa in my arms gently as she sort of clings almost snuggled against my chest making me blush just slightly and my heart pound hard against my chest but I shake it off thinking is not the right time to feel like this, start walking over to the library where I see gramps reading a book.

"panda-jiji! Somethings wrong with Chisa" I say trying not to sound worried.

"what happened?" Bookman asked coming over.

"i..i dont know. She was training with General Klaud and after that we were going to the others but she suddenly passed out" I say.

Bookman sits next to me and feels her forehead to check her temperature but it only feels a little warm and he sighs.

"she's just exhausted and her head is a little warm. Chisa just needs some rest is all" Bookman says, I Sigh glad she is okay. "baka! Next time something is wrong do your job, check yourself" I nod as I pick Chisa up gently and take her back to her room.

OoOoOoO

I sit next to her on the bed with a confused, sad, worried look as she sleeps peacefully.

"whats is wrong with me? I don't know why I feel like this..or why I didn't check myself" I mumble to myself, the voice comes back.

"like I said your developing feelings for the girl" the voice says

I was about to yell but I look down seeing Chisa holding my hand, the voice goes away, I squeeze her hand gently and kiss her cheek blushing slightly but as thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: something interesting happens in the cafeteria that has to do with Chisa...so enjoy ^^**

Chisa wakes up and stretches a little then heads out to the cafeteria seeing Kanda in line, goes in line behind him.

"morning Kanda-san!" she smiles but he just ignores her.

"morning Chisa"Lenalee smiles coming behind her in line.

"morning..." she says sadly

"whats wrong?" she asked

"all I did was say morning to Kanda-san..but he ignored me. I don't think he likes me" she says

"don't take it personal. He's always like that...Kanda" Lenalee says but he doesn't respond, she pouts angrily. "Kanda!"

"what?!" he asked coldly and a little annoyed.

"Chisa is being nice to you and you're ignoring her..the least you can do is saying morning back" Lenalee says

"like I care" he grumbles

"Kanda!" she pouts and crosses her arms

"fine! Morning..." he says, goes to the counter for his food.

"what can I get you?" Jerry smiles.

"the usual..." he says simply, Jerry finishes cooking his food, handing it to him as Kanda leaves.

"hi there Chisa! Not with Lavi this morning?" he asked smiling, she nods. "so what can I get you?"

"s-soba and mi-mitrashi dangos" she says trying to pronounce it right, she waits on the side for Lenalee.

"anything for you Lenalee?" he asked

"um french toast,bacon with eggs and green tea please" Lenalee says, he hands her the food.

They walk to the table where Kanda is and she sees Allen playing poker against a finder.

"royal straight flush" he smiles cutely

"again!" the finder whines.

"there he goes again" Lenalee giggles

"what he doing?" she asked

"playing poker against a finder. They should know by now that Allen wins every time" she says, Chisa smiles a little as a memory returns but still a little fuzzy

~memory~

"_hey what are you doing?" a female voiced asked. _

"_playing poker against these two" A young-looking man smiles._

"_can I play after they're done?" the female asked_

"_sure" he smiles_

"_you're not going to win. He always win no matter what!" a small girl smiles_

"_then you don't her very well" another young-looking man smiles_

"_aw man we lost!" a boy whined_

"_that means all the candy you have goes to her" the man smiles_

"_we worked so hard to get these two" another boy says_

"_yay you're the best thank you!" the girl smiles_

"_how? By taking them from other kids?" the other man asked_

"_maybe..." the two says_

"_my turn. You shuffle" the female smiles_

"_all right" he smiles_

_The man shuffles the deck of cards then passes her a few cards as he gives himself the same amount. She looks at the cards blankly with no readable expression but smiling in her mind, then looks at the man with the same expression._

"_so by any chance is there a king in there?" she asked_

"_huh? uh..." he says and checks his cards. "nope"_

"_hmm with those deck of cards. There's a queen of hearts im sure of it" she says_

"_what are you talking about? I don't have a queen of hearts" he says looking at his cards again, suddenly his eyes widen in surprise then looks back at the girl who still has the unreadable expression._

"_well am I right?" she asked, he nods. "great! That what I was asking for you can I have it please?" he nods again handing it to her._

"_i win" she smiles_

"_what how?" he asked shocked_

"_royal straight flush" she smiles as she puts down the cards in her hand._

"_she;s right you only ave a seven, ten and a jack, ace" the other man says_

"_what how could you lose? Did you out cheat him?" the girl asked_

"_nope and that's a secret. So since I win you have to give half the candy back to the two and other half to me" she smiles._

_The man nods handing half to the two boys and other half to her like she said._

"_my candy got taken away!" the small girl whines_

~end memory~

"Chisa-chan..why are you smiling?" Lavi asked coming over.

"hmm..can I play with Allen-san?" Chisa asked smiling.

"let's go ask him" he smiles

she smiles cutely, grabs his hand making him blush a little as they run over to Allen who wins against another finder.

"Hey, Lavi..Chisa" he smiles

"Allen-san?" she asked

"yes Chisa?" he asked smiling.

"can I play with you?" she asked

"of course what would you like to play?" he smiles

"poker" she replied, suddenly his cute smile turns to an evil grin.

"Chisa..you might want to change your mind before it's too late" Lavi says

"no! it will be fun" she smiles

"so ill bet my mitrashi dangos. You win you get these and more for a week and I wont have any..i win you give me something of yours and don't eat mitrashi dangos for a week" he smiles

"okay" she smiles

"when this is over...her heart is going to break..she loves those mitrashi dango's" Lavi says worried.

Allen starts shuffling the deck and then passes a few cards to Chisa and gives himself the same amount.

She looks at the cards cutely, she asks for a certain card and he shakes her head, she picks up a card. Allen ask her for a card, she shakes her head and he picks up a card and smiles.

"royal straight flush" they both say at the same time shocking him.

"she tied with Allen?" Lavi asked shocked as well.

"allen-san?" she smiles

"right..game still continues" he says, passing more cards to her and himself.

"you have a joker?" she asked.

"nope" he says and she picks up card smiling. "do you have a queen of spades?" he asked, she shakes her head, picks up card smiling too.

"you just picked up a queen of hearts right?" she asked

"huh?" he says looking at the card in his hand, looks shocked, sighs handing it to her.

"royal straight flush!" she smiles putting her cards down

"eh..i lost?" he asked shocked.

"Allen lost?" Lavi asked shocked too

"mitrashi dango's for a week! Dango..dangos mitrashi dangos!" she smiles cutely almost singing.

Allen looks in between a mixture of Confused, shocked and sad along with speechless. And the others have the same expression but not sad as Komui comes in.

"why does everyone look confused and shocked?" he asked.

"Allen lost in a game of poker..." Lenalee says

"eh?! that's a first..who was he playing against?" he asked

"Chisa..." Lavi says still shocked

"hmm that's new. things are going to get interesting around here" he smiles

"something you need you brother?" Lenalee asked

"yes I got a mission for Lavi, Chisa and Krory is going with them" Komui says.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry for the late update! i was busy with school and stuff but ill try to keep them coming. so enjoy~**

Lavi and the other two are taking a horse carriage to a small village. Which little kids keeping disappearing. Chisa stays close to Lavi as she is a little scared of Krory who is sitting across from them, looks sad.

"Chisa-san" Lavi says softly, she looks up at him. "krory is a very nice person. Trust me, so don't be afraid okay?" she nods. "alright then say hello to him"

"h-hello Mr. krory" she says cutely.

"nice to meet you Chisa-san"he smiles softly

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings but are you a vampire?" she asked

"its alright Chisa. And no...its just my innocence that makes me look like this" he says, Chisa looks at Lavi confused.

"remember how there's two types of innocence?" Lavi asked, she nods. "Krory is a parasitic type as well but his takes the form of his teeth"

"how does he fight?" Chisa asked

"well when he activates his innocence. Krory's personality changes, is really strong and his sense of smell is better the normal peoples . But he also sucks the blood of an akuma. Lucky for us if one us were to get hit by the bullet we would usually turn to dust from the virus spreading quickly. But since we have krory on our side he can suck the virus out of our system before that happens...which almost happened to me but he saved me in time"

"wow...krory-san awesome" she smiles

"thank you Chisa-san"he smiles then looks to Lavi. "so whats this mission about?"

"little kids have disappeared in a village then coming back, act strange" Lavi explains.

"could they have turned into akuma?" Krory asked

"can't say for sure but that might be a possibility. We'll have to ask around the village" Lavi says as the carriage stops.

"looks like this is our stop" Krory says

"Chisa this is our last stop so we'll be walking the rest of the way, stay close okay?" Lavi says

"you mean you guys will be walking" she smiles.

"huh? What do you mean?" he asked turning around to look at her, sees Hyoku shifted in size, chisa on his back. "eh..when did you?"

"did you forgot? Me and hyoku are a advanced parasitic type so I don't need to say anything" she giggles

"no...but still stay close okay?" Lavi says

"okay" she says

'if we get separated use this golem to contact us, stay where you are..we'll come and get you" he says handing her an extra golem.

"Lavi?" Chisa asked

"hmm?" he answered.

"what do we do when we find the children?" she asked

"well first we got to find out whats making them act strange, try to get rid of it" Lavi says

"okay!" Chisa says

OoOoOoO

They arrive in a small village and see the kids not playing or anything like normal kids do.

"that is strange" Lavi says observing everyone from the adults to the children when a woman comes over to them.

"you young people aren't from here?" she asked

"no we're not ma'am. We're travelers that investigating strange things that don't usually occur in the area" Lavi says

"you're talking about the children that's been acting strange?" she asked

"yes a friend of ours passed by this village not too long ago, told us about what he saw here, so we came to investigating this matter" he says

"are you able to solve this problem?" she asked

"yes ma'am. We just need you to coöperate with us is all" he smiles.

"anything to have the children normal again. Follow me to my house" she says

"thank you" lavi says

"do you travelers have a place to stay?" she asked

"no we don't" he says

"then stay at my place if you like" she says

"thank you ma'am" Lavi smiles

"miss?" Chisa asked

"yes dear?" she replied

"do you have children?" she asked

"yes. One his name is Zack. He's very special to me after his father died. Ever since the kids have acted strange I worry about him: she says

"mind if I check for anything? Im training in the medical field" Lavi says

"of course" she says

OoOoOoO

Lavi and the others arrive at the lady's house, see Zack sitting by the window looking outside with a distant blank look.

"Zack dear im home, we have visitors so be nice okay?" she says, he nods. "he doesn't even say anything...usually Zack is hyper and talkative, cheerful"

"hey there Zack. My name's Lavi im trained as a doctor. Do you mind if I check if any things wrong? I wont hurt you I promise. All you need to do is look at me" he says, Zack looks at Lavi shaking his head.

Lavi starts checking Zack as the other two sits down and Krory looks at the woman.

"so tell us when did this happen?" Krory asked kindly

"three weeks ago" she says

"did you see or hear anything strange that might have caused this?" Krory asked

"no..."she says.

"well there doesn't isnt anything wrong. Everything is normal..but ill investigate more" Lavi says

"okay thank you for helping us" she says

"no problem. Excuse me for a moment..have to talk to my friends" he says, she nods.

"what is it lavi?" Krory asked

"this is very strange he's not an akuma cause he's not acting like one or he would have killed me on the spot when he saw my jacket, there's nothing wrong with him" he says

"wonder whats wrong..." Krory says, as Chisa walks over to Zack sitting in front of him, stares at him who stares back at her.

"what are you doing Chisa?" Lavi asked

"saying hi to Zack" she says tilting her head as he does the same.

"but whatever is making the kids like this. They wont talk" Lavi says.

Chisa waves her hand to Zack , he does the same, she smiles holding his hand.

"hi there Zack im Chisa" she smiles.

"Chisa..."he says surprising the mom.

"that's right. Hey you want to be my friend?" she asked

"uh-huh" he says cutely, hugs her.

"how did you do that?" Lavi asked

"its like talking to a sacred or confused animal" Chisa says

"guess that makes sense" Lavi says

"Zack do you know anything that happened or about the other kids?" Chisa asked

"no...i dont remember" he says

"that's alright" Chisa says

"we'll have to wait, see if it happens again" Lavi says

"yeah..."krory says

OoOoOoO

Chisa, the other are asleep in their rooms but Chisa's in Zack's room. Suddenly he wakes up as he walks to the door waking Hyoku up, he meows, wakes up Chisa.

"hmm Hyoku whats wrong?" she asked, he points his head to Zack who leaves the room. "huh Zack? Must be whats causing the kids to act strange. Wake up the other two" she gets up follows Zack but Hyoku meows in protest as if he's saying 'we cant be separated' she shakes her head and says. "no ill be fine. We can't miss this chance but we need the other two. So ill follow Zack, you get the others cause I know you can sense where I am" she runs to catch up with Zack, Hyoku goes to Lavi's room.

When Zack and Chisa get outside she see's multiple children doing the same, suddenly hears a voice singing.

"lord millenium is in search of you,

looking for the heart now have you heard the news?

Maybe you stole it from him, ill see if its true" Suddenly the voice stops singing leaving an eerie silence in the air.

"who's millenium? Whats the heart?" Chisa asked as the voice continues in a singing voice.

"we know your here so come out, play.

Come little children follow my song, have all your dreams come true" the voice stops, Chisa is shaking

"what was that supposed to mean...could it be the...they know im here" she says.

Chisa grabs Zack's hand protectively, being brave, as the children stop a forest. She looks toward it ready for anything.

"so you really are here like Tyki had said" a voice says

"Tyki...t-that man who..." Chisa says

"of course Road. Everything has been as I planned" Tyki smiles coming behind Chisa, Zack. "even you being separated with that cat"

Chisa hears him, grabs Zack, jumps back away from him and holds Zack protectively.

"why?...what do you want with these kids?" she asked

"foolish girl. We want nothing with the kids" Road giggles coming out, of the shadows.

"but.."Chisa says confused.

"we used Road's songs to lure, hypnotize them to create this strange happening. So we could make you think its innocence is the cause of this, come out here. Wasnt entirely sure if you were going on this mission but it worked as I planned you followed them getting separated from the cat" he smiles

"Tyki's smart" Road smiles

"just got to think like a exorcist" he smiles

"huh?" she asked

"to put it simply. What we want is you" he says

"but why me?" she asked scared and confusing.

"havent I told you in our first meeting? The earl wants you back so he has us his ever so helpful Noah's get you back. But this time you can't fight back or no one can defend you" he says.

"why does the earl want with me!" she says

"maybe I can jog her memory with my power" Road says

"give it a try" he says

Road smiles putting her finger to her lips as she appears in Chisa's head, she collapses.

"_where am I? What happened?" Chisa asked_

"_you're in my dream space or to put it simply in your mind using my ability cause I'm the Noah of dreams" Road smiles_

"_get me out! Get out of my head!" Chisa yells_

"_after I have done what I attend to do" she smiles as a female stands next to road looking exactly like Chisa with the long orange hair and a cute gentle smile but slightly creepy side to it, tan skin same as road, the stigma on the forehead, pure gold eyes._

"_who's that?"Chisa asked_

"_its you..."road says_

"_that can't be me" she says_

"_oh but is..because in my dream world I make you watch memories of the past" she smiles_

"_no it can't!" she cries._

"_why can't you remember?" the female asked_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry for the late update but here it is ^^ i thought i should add an interesting little bit in here :)**

Lavi's pov:

Everyone is asleep but im still awake trying to recall the past events and fit the pieces of information like a puzzle so it would make sense but there are pieces missing. I suddenly snap out of my thoughts when I hear mewing outside my door, scratches against the wood of my door, I get up and open the door to see Hyoku looking up at me with big yellow round worried eyes.

"huh Hyoku whats wrong?" I ask seeing the now worried eyes look scared but then look towards Krory's room.

_Hyoku looked scared..did something happen to Chisa? Does he want me to wake up Krory?_

I look at Hyoku who runs to Krorys room, scratches her nails against the door like he wants to open it. I walk over and knock on the door.

"Krory get up" I say.

"hmm whats wrong Lavi?" krory yawned as he opened the door.

"I don't know but hyoku wants us up" I replied

"did something happen to Chisa" krory asked. Hyoku nods his head.

"are Zack, Chisa here?" I asked, he shakes his head.

"can you take us to them?" Krory asked

Hyoku nods and runs out really fast, they follow him as they grab out a flashlight on the way out as they try to catch up with the running leopard.

"Krory can you sense or smell her if you activate your innocence?" I ask

"I believe so.." he replies

"you could get to her faster if she's in danger we need to hurry" I said running as fast as I can.

"got it!" he says as the one strand of white hair flips up and his eyes changed along with his teeth, suddenly he smells her scent around the forest. "I found her scent more this way..ill meet you there" I nod as he heads off to the forest.

Normal pov:

when he reaches the forest entrance krory see the two Noah's, Zack next to Chisa who is on her knees.

"stay away from her!" he yells picking the two up as he reaches them, jumps back away from the Noah's.

Chisa snaps out of it, shaking as she looks scared, looks at Krory.

"krory?" she asked her voice sounding terrified.

"its alright im here" he says

"Lavi?" she asked hopefully.

"oh his way" he says.

"damn it..damn exorcist" Road hisses

"were you able to jog her memory?" Tyki asked

"no.." she replied.

"that's alright we still have time before eye patch shounen gets here. Lets try again...ill distract him" he says

Tyki raises his arm as purple demonic looking butterflies surround his arm and forms into a blade as he grins at krory.

"Chisa stay behind me" Krory says, she nods.

"don't think you'll be able to protect her that easily" Tyki grins and charges at krory with his blade but he blocks it.

Road smiles evilly and suddenly sharp-pointed candles surround Chisa, she screams as Krory gets separated from her, he looks back.

"Chisa!" he yells

"you should pay attention to the battle" Tyki smiles hitting him with his blade but Krory kicks it away with his foot in time as he skids back from the force of the hit.

"now you get two choices. Little Chisa. Let me show you who you really are, come back with us where you really belong. Or die a painful death from my candles" she smiles.

"my place is at the order with everyone! I'll never go with you people" she screams

"that's too bad we could have been friends but now I have to kill you" she says glaring at her, the candles start moving toward her really fast.

"Hiban!" a voice yelled as flames surround the candles, they start to melt..

"what?!" Road says angrily

"I wont let you hurt her" Lavi says getting in front of Chisa

"ooh this is interesting...a Bookman taking sides with her...you don't even know who or what she is" she smiles.

"yes I do. Her name is Chisa, she's an exorcist just like us but also our friend!" Lavi says, Road burst into laughter. "whats so funny?"

"you and your stupid friends. Your defending her now but you don't know what she's really like..what would you all think if you knew what she was really like huh?" Road laughed

"stop it! No matter what will happen...my friends will still fight by my side and I will do the same!" Chisa yells

"really? Lets see for ourselves then...so let me show you the truth of who you really are" she grins

"I wont let you hurt her!" Lavi growls about to swing his hammer at road.

"not so fast bookman...you move that hammer one inch closer to me and these kids will die" she smiles as candles point at the kids from all sides.

"damn!" he hisses.

Road stares at Chisa smiling, her eyes go blank as road enters her mind but suddenly Road screams as she gets forced out of Chisa's head, the candles drop to the ground, chisa collapses,Lavi catches her quickly.

"Road what happened?" Tyki asked quickly going to her side, she holds her head in pain.

"I don't know...i was in her head trying to find some memories to show her then I heard a loud noise that made my head hurt a lot...i can still hear it Tyki!" she whines

"what it sound like?" Tyki asked

"it was low pitch but sounded loud" she whines hugging Tyki in pain

"damn my plan didn't work as well. Lets retreat" Tyki says, Road nods.

"not so fast! Hiban!" Lavi says as a burst of flames combusts but he jumps back with Road, a heart checked shape door with gold edging appear behind them opening.

"Krory don't let them get away" Lavi says

Krory launches toward them about to reach for one of them when Tyki jumps backwards inside the door, it closes in front of krory.

"damn they got away" he says cracking his knuckles.

"we'll get them next time" Lavi says as the kids turn back to normal.

"how's Chisa?" Krory asked

"I don't know...she didnt wake up yet" he says worried.

"what do you think they tried to do?" Krory asked

"probably make her remember but something prevented that from happening" Lavi says with concerned eyes with the thought clinging to his mind that if whatever they were trying to do was Noah related...could it be that she was one of them? He shook his head clearing his mind from that thought as he didn't want to believe that was true.

Chisa pov:

I looked at road afraid as she entered my mind, my eyes going blank when I thought I would see Road in my head...i hear her scream instead and everything went back to normal as I glanced at Lavi then I collapsed suddenly, everything going black. In the very last moment I felt a soft thud on my back which must have been Lavi catching me.

_I open my eyes suddenly seeing a different scene. There was tables aligned with food prepared and few other people, I recognized three of them being my friends. Lavi, Allen and Lenalee, the other two being Tyki, road. The remaining person I have no clue._

"_whats going on?" I ask but they didn't hear me._

_Suddenly the scene changed again, allen was fighting Tyki who had a smirk across his lips, I looked around seeing Lenalee, the other person trapped in a white looking box that's a floating off the ground a few inches. I look at Lenalee who is trying to break the box with her leg that's bandaged, for some reason her hair was a lot shorter. Lavi was standing on his knees inside a separate box with a blank stare, a strange tattoo under his single emerald eye._

"L_avi!" I call but he didn't respond nor did anyone hear me again. Why can't they hear me?_

_I run over to them looking at Lavi worried but look at Lenalee, the other person who is pounding on the white box with his hand covering it in blood. _

I'_ll get you two out" I say but no one heard what I said._

_I lift my hand that's now in a fist and try to punch the box but only going through it as the scene changed again. Suddenly I'm in a somewhat dark room and I felt something wet under my feet. Water? I looked around to see nothing when a boat comes to view, I see Bookman and Lavi but wearing different clothing and not their exorcist uniform._

"B_ookman! Lavi!" I call but again no one heard me._

_Suddenly the Lavi in the boat looks afraid and confused as another Lavi who looks mean with a smirk, wearing a dark green shirt. What the...another Lavi? What is going on here? Lavi who's in the boat already has his hammer out engulfed in fire when he tries to hit the other Lavi the hammer just crumbles instantly leaving Lavi shocked. What the hell? His innocence crumbled into pieces. Suddenly there are coffins floating in the water, one being open, have Lenalee in it. What coffins? Lenalee? Both me and Lavi run over to her._

"L_enalee are you okay?" I ask but lavi doesn't notice me, he holds the limp Lenalee in his arms._

"Le_nalee open your eyes! Lenalee!" he says_

"_the one who needs to open his eyes is you" the other Lavi smirks._

"_just what is going on?" I ask myself, as I saw Lavi's expression change to something I havent seen on him before which looked shocked mixed with surprise._

"_she's nothing move than a tiny piece of history isn't she?" other Lavi says_

"_don't say that Lenalee is his friend!" I yell wishing they could hear me._

"_have you forgotten? Bookman are those who exist in the sidelines of the wold. You must belong to nothing, and see with unbiased eyes" Bookman says_

"_don't let your heart distract you and interfere with your recording .Lavi" the other Lavi says, the one next to me had a pissed off expression._

"_what are they talking about? Lavi belongs in the order, if he doesn't use his heart he wouldn't care for me" I say to myself, look at Lavi next to me who is now holding his head._

"_no..this isnt real. I have to get out of here. I wont be misled" Lavi says his eye closed._

"L_avi we'll get out of here" I say but he doesn't hear me, I try to my hand on his shoulder but it goes right through him._

_We need a way out but all I see is darkness and I can't stand to see him so much in pain like this._

"I'll _get out of here" he tells himself_

_I look at him worried but hear a sound as we both look towards the coffins, I see Lavi shocked in the corner of my eye. A tall figure standing up from the coffin._

"_isn't that.." I say_

"K_ro-chan?"Lavi asked_

"K_rory?" I ask hearing him as he turns to us. What the hell?! Something looks off about him._

_Another coffin opens as a tall figure with long black hair stands up._

"_Kanda?!" I ask confused as more people who I don't know stand up, even people from the science division as they all call Lavi's name. What is going on?! They have blood from their mouth, look like zombies, I see lavi look around at all of them._

"_we definitely need to get out" I say_

"_no. this is an illusion!" he says holding his head again, I nod in agreement._

"_correct. This is an illusion. All of this is merely the outline of history we've recorded. The ink on paper known as people. Ink doesn't talk to the writer. Does it hurt you every time you write with ink?" Bookman says_

"_stop saying that! We're Lavi's friend! Not just ink on paper" I scream with tears in my eyes._

"_even as an illusion. You talk to much gramps" Lavi says as Bookman laughs._

"_don't listen to him Lavi" I say but still can't hear me. Why can't they hear me?!_

"I'm_ created from your memory after all. But the reason you believe I talk too much is that you dont consider these people ink. What is our clans duty Lavi?" Bookman says_

"_cause he cares about us?!" I yell at Bookman. Wait did he say memory?_

"_knock it off" Lavi says_

"_no matter what we must discard we Bookman live outside the laws of the world" Bookman says_

"_you really need to shut it!" we both yell at Bookman_

"L_avi..."a voice says causing us to look at Lenalee who's holding a knife to him, "am I still in this world?" Lenalee asked_

"_get away from her!" I yell, as he looks shocked but jumps away in time as she tried to stab him, I sigh relieved.  
_

"L_avi why? Are you abandoning us? Are you saying we're not friends?" Lenalee asked_

"_no he's still our friend!" I scream_

"_we're not just ink on paper!" she yells and they all try to attack him as he keeps dodging them._

_I stand by and watch as I can't do a thing to help. But if this is a memory then its roads doing. But whose memory am I seeing? This isn't my memory as far as I knew. I snap out of my thoughts to see Lavi surrounded by the zombie like people his eyes closed._

"_stop it!" I yell at the top of my lungs._


	12. Chapter 12

Lavi and the others were back at Zack's house waiting for Chisa to wake up. Lavi was pacing around the room worried trying to calm himself with no success. Krory was sitting on a chair at a table across from the bed Chisa was on, Zack sitting on a chair next to the bed, watching her as he waits for her to wake up. Lavi walks outside seeing Zack's mom making food, goes over to her.

"I figured your friend might be hungry when she wake up" she smiles kindly.

"thank you. Anything I can with?" Lavi asked

"no I got it. But thank you: she smiles

"Chisa-chan!" Zack says happily from the room.

"sounds like she woke up. Go see her...im almost done here" she smiles

Lavi nods and walks into the room, sees Chisa looking around for something but relaxes when she sees him, runs over to Lavi,hugs him tightly.

"are you okay?" he asked as he hugs her back,

she nods, looks at Lavi with her blue and violet eye that's filled with worry.

"whats wrong?" he asked

"nothing..." she says still keeping the worried expression.

"why didn't you wake up until now?" he asked, putting his hand on her cheek which made her relaxed as she leans into his hand, makes him blush slightly.

"was dreaming.." she says softly

"well alright. Guess what?" he says.

"what?" she sighs wishing to see his cheerful smile that will let her know everything was okay.

"the kids are back to normal"he smiles

"good" she smiles glad to see that cheerful smile that she grew to love.

"are you hungry?" he asked

"yeah.." she says as her stomach grumbles.

"ill get your food" he smiles as he leaves the room.

"Krory?" Chisa asked

"yes?" he replied.

"were you guys in a fight with the Noah's before meeting me?" she asked

"yes.. a while ago. It was a difficult battle but we all came back safely" Krory replied

"did you see the fight with Tyki and Road they had?" she asked curious

"no. I had to fight Jasdevi on my own so that the others can make it to the top. Lavi told me I was out for a long time, when I woke up everyone was next to me relived that I was okay" Krory says

"okay..." she says

"why do you ask?" Krory asked

"no reason. Just wondering" she says softly

"here's your food" Lavi smiles handing her food.

OoOoOoO

After everyone ate they packed their things and got on the train back to the black order.

Chisa and the others are in the train back to the order but almost the entire way was silent as Chisa kept thinking about what she saw, Lavi thinking about what road had said about not knowing the real Chisa. Until Krory broke the silence with a cough making the two look at him.

"it'll be nice to come back home wouldn't it? I bet everyone are worried" Krory says.

"yeah. Though I didn't like seeing Zack look so sad" she sighs

"im probably going to get lectured by Gramps again" Lavi sighs

"about what?" Chisa asked

"how the mission went" he says

Chisa looks at Lavi wanting to ask him about the fight with Road before she met him but doesn't know how to ask him. When suddenly the train stopped.

"we're not at the train station yet" Krory says looking outside.

"ill go check"Chisa says

"no...stay by me..have Krory go" Lavi says holding her hand gently but also has a worried expression that almost looks scared.

"okay" Chisa says

"ill let you know whats wrong" Krory says leaving.

Chisa looks at Lavi who is now relaxed, she looks at Hyoku who is asleep peacefully. But he perks up his ears when they twitch, suddenly they a hear scream from three cabins away, Lavi takes out his golem as it flutters next to him.

"connect to Krory" he says

there was static at first then sudden screaming in the background along with clashing sounds of metal.

"Krory? Whats going on?" Lavi asked

"there's a swarm of akuma coming into the train..be prepared to fight..they're heading your way" Krory says as the connection disconnects.

Lavi had a flash of fear in his eye for a moment but then stands as close as possible to Chisa with his hammer in his hand ready, Hyoku stands next to Chisa growling at the door.

"Lavi?" Chisa asked.

"im not going to lose someone to these damn akumas again..especially not you" he says glancing at her.

"im fighting too" Chisa says looking back at him.

"no just stay next to me!" he says his grip tight on the handle of his hammer.

"Lavi im fighting with you! Your not changing my mind" Chisa says determined to help as Hyoku shifted in size, growls even more.

"fine..whatever you do just stay close" he says

Chisa nods as the swarm of akuma burst into the cabin they're in, grins when they see Chisa.

"there's the girl! Get her" one says as they all charge toward them.

"not this time! Hiban!" Lavi growls as a giant flame surrounds several akuma destroying them as Hyoku rips several more apart.

One manages to grab hold of Chisa's arm as she screams, making Lavi look back, gets knocked off his feet but regains his footing, runs up to catch the akuma.

"Chisa!" he yells trying to reach for her.

"let me go!" she yells at the akuma as she tries to reach for Lavi.

"not a chance girl. We have orders from master to capture you" the akuma says.

"master? Who's this master?" she asked

"sir Tyki Mikk" it says.

"he's still at it?" she asked.

"yes. Sir tyki is getting very impatient now" it replies.

Chsia takes a deep breath and holds out her arm to grab something but to her surprise Hyoku jumps at her turning into a sword that she grabs from instinct, a overwhelming power pulsates inside her as rope that looks like a tail spirals around her arm.

"let me go!" she growls as she swings her sword at the akuma cutting it in half with a bright light flashed followed by a explosion and a loud screeching noise as it makes her fly back towards a hall, hitting her back against it, collapses on a seat, Hyoku changes back into a leopard and Nuzzles her.

"Chisa!" Lavi calls as he runs over to her.

Hyoku looks up at him, meows letting him know something is wrong, when he checked to see whats wrong. Lavi looks worried as Chisa is unconscious

Chisa's pov:

_I open my eyes to only a see a yellow, black spotted room. What the? Where am I? Where is everyone? I remember there was a swarm of akuma coming towards me, one managed to get hold of my arm. And Hyoku somehow turning into a sword, I killed the akuma, then my back hitting the wall, then I heard Lavi's voice call out to me before I passed out._

"_what else happened?" I ask myself but when I try to remember more I hear the painful screeching noise again, hold my head in pain._

"_I hope she's okay" a voice says._

_Who said that? I don't recognize that voice...who is it?_

"_whats wrong Hyoku?" another voice asked, I recognized it was Lavi's voice._

"_Lavi what happened?" a third voice asked who I recognized as Krory._

"_no clue...Chisa is unconscious again.." Lavi says sounding worried. Unconscious again? But how im I able to hear them then?_

"_she wont wake up. Why wont she wake up? Is she dead?" the voice whines with worry. Dead? I'm not dead at least I don't think I am...but who's this voice belong to?_

"_calm down Hyoku. I'll check" Lavi says._

_Hyoku? why is Lavi is talking to him and why say calm down?_

"_hurry please" the voice whines_

"_she's still breathing. So Chisa is alive...I'll take care of her Hyoku trust me" Lavi says._

"_you better!" the voiced growled._

_I knew I was alive..wait! If he's talking to Hyoku that means the voice belongs to Hyoku. But how can Lavi understand him? Last time I checked animals cant speak the human langauge._

"_we're not that far from head quarters. I'll carry Chisa" Lavi says_

"I'll _carry our stuff then" Krory says._

"_maybe when we head back those people they call nurses can help her!"Hyoku says_

_how can I hear everything? And why can I understand Hyoku? Whatever is going on..ill figure out later..im sleepy._

Normal pov:

Lavi is carrying Chisa on his back as they walk back to headquarters, Hyoku keeps glancing up at Chisa with worried light yellow eyes, at Lavi with curious eyes seeing the concern trouble expression.

"something wrong Lavi?" Krory asked as he also noticed the expression he had.

"just thinking" he replies

"mind sharing your thoughts? It might help" Krory says.

"hmm. I'm starting to think where ever Chisa goes the Noah will keep coming after her, the only safe place is at the order. And they will most likely try another plan to get her out" Lavi says

"we'll just have to protect her" Krory says softly understanding his concern.

"she'll also have to help her train" Lavi added.

"then we can help her do that by having her practice fighting with us" Krory says.

"and the generals. Though im going to with her when that happens. I don't trust Cross or Sokaro" Lavi says

"general Cross I understand. But general Sokaro?" Krory asked confused.

"that guy is a crazy manic..never goes anyone he fights even if they are friends. Training him for day would be like hell" Lavi replied.

"how do you know that?" Krory asked

"Allen told me once after he had finished training with the general" Lavi replied.

"ah that makes sense" Krory says

Chisa moans softly as she snuggles closer to Lavi, he tries not to blush.

"Chisa?" he asked softly

"hmm? She mumbles

"you okay?" he asked his voice fill with worry.

"uh-huh. Sleepy though" she mumbles and falls back asleep.

"thank goodness" he sighs relieved..


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: sorry for the late update! in this chapter we see a new development with Chisa, what the Noah's might be up to. I hope you enjoy :)**

Lavi: pov:

I walk into the cafeteria to get my usual meal, walk over to the table and see Allen, Lenalee talking to each other.

"hey what are you two talking about?" I smile as I sit down

"huh? Oh nothing Lavi" Lenalee smiles sweetly

"but you two were just talking about something" I say confused.

"its nothing Lavi. Just talking about how nice the weather is" Lenalee smiles

_those two are acting strange..._

"so hows Chisa doing?" Allen asked

"in the library sleeping" I replied

"the library?" Lenalee asked

"yeah I told gramps about her going unconscious two times yesterday. So he wanted her to sleep in there so if anything strange happens he can check" I replied

"ah well I hope she's okay" Lenalee says

"me too..I still find it strange that the Noah's keep coming after her" I say

"did Bookman say anything?" Allen asked

"not much that will help it would make sense. What really bothers me is what Road said about her" I say

"what did she say?" Allen asked

"she found it funny that we're protecting Chisa when we don't know the real Chisa" I replied.

"the real Chisa? Did you tell Bookman?" Lenalee asked.

I didn't respond because im deep in thought but snapped out of it when they both broke the silence.

"I'm going to train!" Allen says sitting up really fast.

"I'm going to see if brother needs anything" Lenalee says doing the same.

"wait! Can I ask you two something?" I asked

"of course" Lenalee says

"I was thinking if the Noah's are going to keep coming after her in this pattern and we're not there to help her. She's going to need to get stronger" I said.

"want us to help her train?" Allen asked

"yeah" I replied

"we can do that" Lenalee smiles

Allen?" I ask looking at him.

"yes Lavi?" he asked with his shota smile.

"do you know where general Cross would be?" I asked.

Allen's smile soon turned into a frown at the sound of his masters name being mentioned.

"probably at a bar why?" he asked

"I was thinking maybe he could also help Chisa train" I replied

"I highly doubt that. The most he would do is hand me more debts to pay off, leave again. I don't want that..I still have about 300 more to pay" he says

"how do you pay them all?" Lenalee asked shocked

"by playing poker against the finders and anyone really" Allen smiles a little evil as he is about to go black.

"we still got a chance.. Chisa is a girl, we know how he is.." I say but shiver at the thought of that.

"that's another reason I don't want to him to come...I'm afraid he might try something with Chisa" Allen says frowning.

"good point. He'll be last choice if we have to. I'll ask another general in the mean time" I say

"Lavi if you don't want her to get too injured. Try general Klaud or Tiedoll" Lenalee suggested.

"alright thanks Lenalee" I say.

Tyki pov:

we make it back to the little library room that we stay in and I gently put Road down on a chair who is already asleep.

_Damn we were so close to getting her back. What went wrong? Road could easily show someone their memories so why is it different with her? Unless something is preventing road from showing her the memories..road said she heard a low pitch sound but it was loud and if the Earl is right about him being the one that erased her memory it must have been that instrument._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"oh hello lord millennium" I smile.

"hello Tyki. How is getting the girl back going?" he asked

_always to the point can't we just chat or give me some tips?_

"er...not successful my lord" I say seeing the disappointment in his face.

"try harder Tyki. I'm getting very impatient" he says

"yes lord millenium. It's those damn exorcist getting in the way" I say crossing my arms.

"using Lulubell can be helpful" he says leaving.

Lulubell? How can I...oh that's right. How could I forget..she can transform into any living being. I just have to think of a plan first.

Normal pov:

Lavi walks into the library to check on how Chisa is doing.

"hey gramps" he says

"hello Lavi" Bookman says

"how's Chisa" Lavi asked

"she sound asleep. Nothing seemed wrong so Chisa is going to be okay" he replied.

"alright that's good. I thought of way to help Chisa get stronger" Lavi says

"you were actually thinking?" Bookman asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"very funny gramps" Lavi said a little annoyed at what he said.

"what was your idea?" he asked

"she could train with the other generals and" Lavi startled.

"there is a problem with your idea. The generals might be on a mission and who knows when either general will return" Bookman interrupted.

"I know I thought of that too. I was going to say before you interrupted me..that me or the others could train her if generals aren't available" Lavi says.

"very well. But have the others train her you have reports to do" Bookman says.

"alright..." Lavi sighs

he looks at Chisa as she moans softly, starts to wake up and open her eyes.

"hey Lavi..." she smiles.

"hey you feeling better?" Lavi smiles

"much" she says

"alright up for some training?" Lavi asked, she nods.

"you have reports to do" Bookman reminds him

"I know gramps! I'm just taking chisa to the others" Lavi says

he leads Chsia over to Allen's room and knocks he opens it smiling.

"what is it?" he asked

"can you train Chsia today?" Lavi asked

"huh? Sure...i can do that. But why can't you train herself?" Allen says

"i have reports to do" he sighs

"oh okay. I'll train with Chisa" Allen says

"thanks Allen. Chisa when your done come and find me okay? I want to hear about how it went" Lavi says, Chisa nods as he leaves.

"alright follow me Chisa" allen smiles,Chisa nods following allen

OoOoOoO

Chisa pov:

we arrive at the training ground and Allen turns to me and I look at back at him with concerned serious eyes.

"something on your mind?" Allen asked noticing this serious expression

"Krory told me that you and the others had a battle with the Noah's before meeting me.." I starts

"yeah we did. What about it?" he asked confused to why im talking about this.

"did something happen to Lavi?" I asked.

"hmm if I remember right. Road had her deadly candles pointed at me, Lenalee then said if don't want those candles to stabbed by them cause I remembered how painful they are. I had to stand and wait while she breaks Lavi's mind for hurting Tyki..." Allen started

_break his mind? Maybe that's what I saw..._

"then after waiting. The box he was in broke...he had this different expression along with a strange tattoo under his right eye...something I havent seen before. Then he stated to attack me as if he didn't recognize me..i asked why he was attacking me cause we were friends, he answered I am not your friend. After we both fought each other and I think I managed to get him back..he tried to burn himself with Hiban but I stopped him and he was okay again" Allen says.

My eyes widen in shock as the words "just paper and ink. Part of history, exist on the sidelines and belong to nothing" report in my head.

_that's what was happening in his head. So this is all an act or is he our friend? No I can't believe it...that look on his face when all that was happening was sad.._

I kept thinking about not wanting to believe what the Bookman in his head had said was true. Then Allen broke my thoughts

"huh?" I asked

"why do you asked?" Allen asked, I look down and explain. "hmm..that's probably what Road was doing, explains why Lavi had said Bookman would be mad at him back then..but I couldn't know if thats what he meant..you would have to ask him about it"

I look down thinking could I possibly bring myself to ask him that? What if it was a difficult subject for him to talk about? I shake my head, look up at allen determined.

"im ready" I say

"huh?" he asked confused.

"training" I replied

"oh! Okay, we're going to work on hand to hand combat" he says getting in a fighting stance, I do the same.

Allen smiles and runs at toward me then throws a punch but I dodged it quickly, he throws more punches at me making it harder to dodge each hit. So I block it managing to keep my footing balanced and strong, use all my strength I could gather and push him back a little, surprise him as he jumps back.

"that was good Chisa. Surprise is a good element in a fight against a opponent. But if your fighting against the Noah's its going to take a lot more than that" Allen says, I nod."now try and strike me"

I look at him carefully analyzing his expression, movements trying to read him like a book then smile, I run toward Allen as he prepares for the attack, I began to run in zigzags really fast, he watches me carefully trying to keep an eye on where I am then I strike at his side quickly but he blocks it in time, I send another strike at his stomach but he blocks that one too. I smile pushing him back a little as I put all my weight on my feet then pushes up using Allen as an extra push as I left up into the ground making him lose his balance a little as I hover in the air above him, quickly pull my hands away from him, put them on his shoulder, push him down as I come up behind him and punch his back making him go flying into the wall but he spins a little to change his position and push his feet against the wall, flies toward me about to use both his hands for the attack but I grab both making him stop, I lift him up above me then throw Allen down on the ground, smile at him while he looks shocked.

"h-how did you do that?" he asked

"i don't know.."i replied

"well I can say you did good. Lets try this now fighting with my innocence" Allen smiles getting up slowly.

"alright" I say.

"crown clown!" he yells as a fancy silver masquerade mask hovers near his head, falls just right where his eyes are, covers them, a white flowing coat drops down on his shoulders gently, his hand grows long black nails. I stare at him amazed as if I was staring at a white god, Allen smiles at me. "ready Chisa?"

"yes!" I replied.

"clown edge!" he says as small crown shape rings surround his fingers and swings his arm in the direction im in and the rings fly toward me but I run towards him as I dodge the little rings and come near him then grab his hand, throw him down toward the ground but Allen has part of his coat grab a nearby pillar, pull himself toward it, swings to land on the ground near her, jumps back a little.

"good let's try again" he smiles, I nod. "clown edge!"

he lashes his arm to the right making the rings come toward me but I run in a zig zag motion toward him and now only im an inch apart from him but he jumps back.

"clown belt!" he yells as part of his coat extends toward me.

I duck down quickly but grab the extended coat, pull him toward me with his face in shock but recovers.

"clown grave!" he yells as a explosion with a centered cross appears in front of me but I let go and quickly jump back.

We both breathe heavily as the exhaustion starts to take effect on our bodies.

"ready to call it a day?" Allen asked.

"sword fight" I replied.

"huh?" Allen asked confused by my answer

"lets use swords now" she said.

"okay.." Allen says.

Normal pov:

He uses his right hand to grab his wrist and pulls back as most of his arm becomes a sword with a cross engraved in it, this overwhelming power comes from allen. she gulp wondering if this was a bad idea but look at Hyoku who stares at her, she wonders if what happened at the train was real then maybe she could try it again. She holds out my hand to Hyoku who got on his hind legs as he turns into a sword that a has a rope that looks like a tail and wraps around her arm like a vine, she suddenly feel that overwhelming power again almost matching Allen's.

"it did happen" she says

"ready?" Allen asked

"y-yeah" she says lifting her arm and grab the handle with her other hand.

Allen charges at her swings his sword at Chisa but she block it quickly as she felt his overwhelming power hit her, the overwhelming power she has pulsating through her, a screeching noise starts in her head as a low growl comes from Chisa, surprising Allen as she push him back, sends him flying, lauch herself at him swinging her sword, hitting him, reminding allen of the painful blast that Tyki Delivered during their fight in the arc fight, until Allen couldn't take it anymore and manages to block her attack, push her back as they both land on the ground.

"Chisa lets take a break" he pants heavily

she doesn't respond but goes into a low crouching position, glares at Allen as she growls, surprises him.

"Chisa?" he asked

"well isn't this an interesting battle" a voice says as a tall man with long red hair, wearing a half mask over his face comes around the corner, snaps Chisa out of it.


End file.
